Naruto's Holiday Harem: Christmas Fantasy
by DarkChild316
Summary: Naruto is invited by Koyuki to spend the holiday weekend at an upscale winter resort in her native Snow/Spring Country where he runs into a couple of other familiar faces and enjoys a little fun in the snow before "warming up" at a luxurious private hot spring. Naruto/Koyuki/Amaru/Shion/Ryuzetsu/Sara. AU. Please R&R.


Hello there all of my friends and welcome to the second installment of my _**Naruto's Holiday Harem**_ series. This story is a special one because not only is it a Christmas themed lemon, but it also features all of the girls from the Naruto movies. That's right ladies and gentlemen, this time Naruto will be paired up with Koyuki Kazahana, Amaru, Shion, Sara of Roran, and Ryuzetsu. This marks the second lemon I've done with Koyuki, Amaru, and Shion, and also the first time I've ever paired Naruto up with Ryuzetsu and Sara (which I hope you all enjoy since there aren't that many other lemons with these two paired with Naruto). So sit back, grab a glass of Jack and Coke (or whatever you're into), and enjoy the show.

Summary: Naruto is invited by Koyuki to spend the holiday weekend at an upscale winter resort in her native Snow/Spring Country where he runs into a couple of other familiar faces and enjoys a little fun in the snow before "warming up" at a luxurious private hot spring.

Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape or form own _**Naruto**_.

Authors Notes: As usual this story is after the 4th Shinobi World War. Also Naruto, Amaru, Shion, and Ryuzetsu are 18. Koyuki is 24 and Sara is 30. Also Ryuzetsu's reason for being alive is the same as in my _**Clan Restoration**_ lemon. And just as in that lemon, Sara doesn't have a child.

* * *

_Interviewing the Star (co-written by myself and Mya):_

_DC316: Ladies and gentleman may I introduce to you, the star of this story accompanied by his mother and father Kushina and Minato Uzumaki Namikaze, give it up for Mr. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze!_

_(Crowd erupts into applause as Naruto, Kushina, and Minato enter)_

_DC316: Hey guys how are things?_

_Naruto: Just awesome for me._

_Kushina: Oh I can't complain._

_Minato: I'm doing just fine and how about you._

_DC316: Well as __**Nonpoint**__ would say: "I'm still alive and kicking."_

_Kushina: Good to hear, say how's that girlfriend of yours doing?_

_DC316: Well Kushina, I think you can ask her yourself. Because tonight we have a special guest in the building._

_Naruto: Wait a minute, are you saying…_

_DC316: That's right Naruto, representing the 305 (Miami, Florida) now a native of the 850 (Tallahassee, Florida), make some noise for my girl Mya!_

_(Crowd goes nuts as Mya enters.)_

_DC316: My girl how you doing?_

_Mya: Well babe, if I can take a page out of your book as __**Swizz Beatz**__ would say: "It's me bitches." _

_Kushina (raises eye in amusement): So you're the girl this guy has been raving about so much, now I can see why._

_Naruto: Tell me about it, who knew that your girl was such a babe DC316._

_Mya (chuckles): Why thank you Naruto, I guess the two of us really are made for each other. So babe, what did you have in store for the people this time?_

_DC316: Well Naruto will be having some Christmas fun with all five ladies from the Naruto movies as part of my __**Holiday Harem**__ series._

_Naruto: Whoa, me, Koyuki-hime, Amaru-chan, Shion-chan, Ryuzetsu-chan, and Sara-hime in action at the same time! Boy that's enough to make even the biggest of perverts happy._

_Minato: I couldn't agree more, that's a moment that Jiraiya would literally go insane to have._

_Kushina (rolls eyes): This is coming from a guy who's happy about being in a foursome on New Year's Day with me, Mikoto, and Tsunami._

_Minato (blushes): No comment._

_Naruto: LOL, I personally can't wait to see that. By the way, before we get this thing started, I noticed you're into comedy is that correct._

_Mya: True, along with our partnership on these lemons we also like to engage in a little bit of improvisational comedy, where we come up with jokes off the top of the head._

_Kushina: Really, well then you two mind telling us a joke before we get started._

_Mya: Sure, well both be happy to tell you a joke._

_Minato: Alright let's see what you got._

_Mya: Alright check it out, my man DC316 is SO FLY._

_Naruto, Minato, and Kushina: How fly is he?_

_Mya: When he logs onto America Online, instead of you've got mail it says: "You've got a big dick."_

_Naruto, Minato, Kushina, DC316, and everyone burst into laughter._

_DC316: That is pretty damn fly, now it's my turn. This is a joke you can tell at any sporting event: When I was a kid I was into the Dallas Cowboys. And then I got into girls as I got older. Then I got back into the Cowboys because, I eventually realized there's times that a girl won't fuck you, but the Cowboys will ALWAYS fuck you!_

_Naruto, Minato, Kushina, Mya and everyone laughed until their ribs ached._

_Naruto: LOL, good one._

_DC316: Glad you enjoyed it. Enjoy the lemon and Merry Christmas to you and you're family._

_Naruto, Minato and Kushina: Thank and Merry Christmas to you and you're lady._

* * *

Naruto was on his way to a high-class winter resort in the Land of Snow. He had been invited there after receiving an invitation from his close friend Koyuki to come up and spend an all-expense paid Christmas weekend with her and some other guests she had also invited. While Koyuki would not elaborate more on the guests she invited, she simply said that he'd be happy with who else she had invited.

Ever since the end of the war, Naruto's life had been like one big dream. He was finally rewarded with his lifelong goal of being Hokage after he had destroyed Madara Uchiha with the help of a redeemed Sasuke Uchiha and the previous four Hokage, along with an unexpected assist from Obito Uchiha who, in a Darth Vader-esque twist as a last act of repentance for his crimes regained control over his body and forced Madara to use the Samasara of Heavenly Life Technique to restore all of those killed during the war at the cost of both of their lives.

Naruto still remembered Obito's last words to him as he died.

_**Flashback**_

"_Naruto, promise me, you'll never forget who you truly are, or let anyone sway you from your ideals, and corrupt you the way Madara corrupted me." Obito said_

"_Don't worry Obito, I swear, on my honor as a Konoha ninja that I'll never stop believing in who I truly am." Naruto said to Obito._

"_Now, go Naruto, leave me." Obito said weakly._

"_No, I can't just leave you here to die. You've got to come with me I've got save you." Naruto said._

"_You already have Namikaze, and as for me dying, nothing can stop that now. Naruto…..you were right, you were right about me. Tell….Kakashi and Minato-sensei….you were right." Obito said before he closed his eyes and breathed his last._

It saddened Naruto to see someone who once shared the same ideals and goals as himself die, but he took solace in the fact that Obito had died as his true self and not behind the mask of Tobi he had lived under for so long. After Obito's death he had Sasuke cremate the body with his Amaterasu so that its powers would not fall into the wrong hands.

Back in present time Naruto finally reached the snow resort and the first person to greet him was someone he knew all too well. That someone was a young woman with young woman with long black hair tied into a ponytail and light-blue colored eyes. She wore a long-sleeved elegant green and pink kimono accented with blue and gold edges and tied together with a pink obi sash.

"Koyuki-hime, it's good to see you again." Naruto said with a bright smile to his good friend.

"Naruto-kun, I'm so glad you could make it, welcome to the Aurora Australis resort." Koyuki said to her handsome blonde friend with a smile.

"Thanks Koyuki-hime, this place is amazing." Naruto said in awe as he looked around and marveled at the scenery of the resort and at how everyone else who was here seemed to be thoroughly enjoying themselves.

"Do you think so, this is actually the most luxurious resort in Snow/Spring country. It's open year round although it may be pricey for some, for all those who have been here they all say it's well worth the price. Well come on Naruto-kun, let's go inside, everyone else is waiting." Koyuki said and Naruto went into the main lobby of the resort but not before an attendant came and took his bag for him to take it to his cabin.

Once inside the lobby Naruto's attention turned to four young women waiting in the lobby who turned when they heard someone enter the lobby and they all smiled at him. The first girl was a slender, tan skinned young girl with long reddish-brown hair and blue eyes with thick eyebrows. She wore a cyan-blue, long sleeved gi with a cream-colored vest over it, which covered her ample cleavage, blue trousers, and dark arm and leg bands.

The second girl was a blonde-haired, pale lavender eyed girl who possessed a curvaceous, busty figure and wore an elegant lavender kimono tied together with a red obi sash. The third young woman was a tan skinned kunoichi with waist-length white hair covered by a green bandana and grey eyes with multiple circular patterns. She wore a sleeveless gray kimono top kept together with a black obi sash over a long sleeved green top and black trousers and boots.

The last woman was a young woman with long red hair, violet eyes, and fair skin. She wore purple and pink robes, a golden necklace with a red jewel around her neck, gold bracelets around her wrists and brown boots. Even though it had been a while since he had seen them, it didn't take Naruto long to realize who the women present were.

"Amaru, Shion, Ryuzetsu, Sara, it's been a long time but it's so good to see you all again." Naruto said as Amaru happily gasped and ran up to Naruto and got him in a tight hug with her arms around his neck almost suffocating him.

"Naruto-kun, oh I've missed you so bad you're going to tell me that you missed me too right?" Amaru said as she excitedly hugged him like a proud mother hugging their child.

"I would if I could breathe." Naruto choked out as his face turned bright purple and he began to feel his supply of air run out."

"Um Amaru, I know you're excited to see Naruto-kun again as we all are, but if you don't let go of him you're going to suffocate the poor guy." Shion said out of concern and Amaru, seeing Naruto's face and how he looked about ready to pass out finally let go of him.

"Sorry about that Naruto-kun, I guess I kinda got a little carried away since I was so happy to see you again." Amaru said sheepishly while grinning.

"It's alright Amaru I understand, besides I'm just as excited to see all of you again after so long." Naruto said after catching his breath.

"Well we're all happy to see you too Naruto-kun, and now that we're all here I know we're going to have a lot of fun." Sara said to him.

"_Yeah, in more ways than you know Naruto-Kun."_ Ryuzetsu thought to herself with a smirk on her face as she and all the other girls knew that the surprise they had in store for Naruto at the weekend's end would be something he would never forget.

_**The Next Day**_

Naruto, Amaru, Shion, Koyuki, Sara, and Ryuzetsu all were riding inside of a cable car that was taking them to the top of the ski slope where they would be going skiing from. They had spent most of the day before taking a tour of the resort and the surrounding scenery and catching up on lost times together.

Naruto and the girls each wore different colored ski suits. Naruto's was orange and black with orange goggles. Koyuki's was green and pink with pink goggles. Amaru's was blue and cream with blue goggles. Shion's was lavender and red with lavender goggles. Ryuzetsu's was green and gray with green goggles and Sara's was purple and pink with purple goggles.

"Wow look at the view from up here, I've never seen so much snow in my life." Sara said as she looked out the window of the cable car. Shion, Koyuki, and Sara all sat on one side of Naruto while Amaru and Ryuzetsu sat on the other.

"Tell me about it, it's like a winter wonderland out there." Ryuzetsu said.

"I'll say, is it always this snowy here during winter time Koyuki-hime?" Naruto asked the lovely daimyo.

"Pretty much Naruto-kun." Koyuki told him.

"Well I personally can't wait to watch you try to ski Naruto-kun. Just try not to slip and hurt yourself okay." Amaru teased.

"I kinda have to admit, I'm a bit nervous about this, seeing as how I've never really done this before." Shion admitted.

"Hey I've never done this either, so I'm kinda learning on the fly too Shion-chan, but I'm sure that when you get into it, you'll be just fine. Just do what comes naturally." Naruto told her and that got Shion to loosen up a little bit.

Soon the cable car got to the top of the ski run and the group got out with skis and equipment in hand and began to prepare for the run.

"Ready to go everyone?" Naruto asked.

"Ready to roll." Amaru said.

"I'm good to go." Shion said.

"Ready for takeoff." Koyuki said.

"Let's do it." Ryuzetsu said.

"This should be fun." Sara said.

"Alright in 3, 2, 1…..GO!" Naruto said and at that moment, they all took off and started skiing. Naruto took off perfectly and surprisingly to the others, was skiing like someone who had already done it a thousand times before. Koyuki and Sara were doing very well themselves. Although not nearly as good as Naruto, they still were pretty skilled skiers. Even Amaru and Ryuzetsu were doing okay for beginners. And while Shion had been nervous to start out, she eventually began to find a rhythm as well.

However pretty soon Naruto began to get a little cocky and began showing off for his female friends much to their amusement. Unfortunately for him, as his showing off often did during his youth, it came back to bite him in his ass when he stumbled on a rock hidden in the snow and rolled down the rest of the ski slope before coming to a stop and laying face-down seemingly unconscious in the snow.

"Naruto-kun!" All the girls shouted before running up to see if he was okay and they saw that he was not moving and were seriously worried about him.

"Naruto-kun are you okay?" Amaru said flipping him onto his back and that's when Naruto started laughing and it was then that the girls realized that he had feigned stumbling to prank them, much to Koyuki, Shion, Sara, and Ryuzetsu amusement. However Amaru was far from amused at Naruto tricking her and she made it clear by hitting Naruto with a hard blow to the head.

"You blonde baka, I was seriously worried about you because I thought you were really hurt and it turns out you were just playing around." Amaru said in a pissed off tone before turning her back on Naruto and it was then he realized that he had gone a little too far with his little prank.

"Alright Amaru-chan, that was awful I admit it. I'm sorry for tricking you like that." Naruto said as he got up and hugged Amaru from behind and it was at that moment than Amaru turned her head to look at him and she had an evil smirk on her face and Naruto realized that Amaru had been feigning anger as a lure to get him closer, but by the time he realized this it was too late.

Amaru quickly spun around and blasted Naruto in the face with a snowball knocking him backwards and into the freezing snow again. Amaru burst out laughing as did all of the other girls at how easily she had managed to trick a natural-born prankster.

"So you all think that's funny huh, alright it's on now." Naruto declared and the girls smirked before they all began engaging in an all-out snowball fight and Naruto, being outnumbered by the five women was soundly beaten, although he put up one hell of a fight considering the fact that he mostly held back and allowed the girls to win.

_**Later That Night**_

Naruto relaxed in one of the resorts luxurious private hot springs as he warmed up from the fun that he and the girls had earlier.

"Ah, this is the life. Who knew the Land of Snow had such great hot springs. It sure does wonders on the body. I wonder what will happen if I drink it?" Naruto pondered before he cupped his hands and brought some of the hot springs water to his mouth to drink.

"Hey Naruto-kun." said a voice behind Naruto and he looked over his shoulder to see all of the girls standing behind him in their usual outfits and it was Koyuki who had called out to him.

"How's the water, everything alright in there?" Koyuki asked him and Naruto let out a muffled noise of content while holding up his thumb, the water still in his mouth.

"Nice huh, glad you enjoy it." Shion said before she looked to the others and nodded and they all smirked deviously before Shion made the first move by undoing the obi of her lavender kimono, totally unnoticed by Naruto.

"In fact it sounds so good that I think we'll join you." Sara said as she began remove her purple and pink robes along with her jewelry and Naruto spit out his water and gazed wide-eyed at the girls removing their clothes with a blush that would make Hinata Hyuga proud.

"Are you nuts, what the heck are you doing?" Naruto shouted as he covered his eyes blushing furiously as the girls were now down to their undergarments before beginning to remove them.

"What's the matter Naruto-kun, is something wrong?" Amaru teasingly asked him while she and the other girls continued to strip down to their natural forms.

"Yeah something's wrong, you girls are taking your clothes off." Naruto said with his eyes still closed tightly and the girls all giggled at his shyness.

"So what's the big deal, come on now loosen up Naruto-kun this is a mixed bathing spring after all." Ryuzetsu said as the girls in all their naked beauty stepped in the hot springs and surrounded Naruto, who still had his eyes covered out of embarrassment.

"Come on Naruto-kun, open your eyes. We're not going to hurt you for looking at us." Koyuki seductively coaxed and Naruto slowly lowered his hands and opened his eyes and still blushed madly at the girl's slender, toned figures and their perky breasts. Shion's were obviously the largest with Koyuki's being not far behind and it was hard to tell whether Sara, Ryuzetsu, or Amaru had larger breasts, though all three were quite full and perky.

"Like what you see Naruto-kun?" Amaru said with a smirk as she swayed her ample bust at him and he nervously chuckled at this.

"Uh, yeah I guess so." Naruto nervously said.

"You only _guess _so?" Amaru said with a raised eyebrow and Naruto nervously nodded.

"Well maybe this will convince you otherwise." Amaru said before she straddled the blonde Hokage and crushed her lips to his in a passionate and heated kiss. If this stunned Naruto, it was nothing compared to the shock of when the other girls crowded around him and smothered their breasts onto his body and began lovingly trailing their delicate hands over his toned chest and his handsome face.

"Amaru-chan, ladies, what's going on here." Naruto asked as Amaru broke the kiss with him and they all laughed at his cluelessness, finding it to be quite cute.

"Well isn't it obvious Naruto-kun, were just going to have a little fun with the man we all love so much." Amaru said.

"Wait, what. Did you just say that you loved me?" Naruto said, absolutely stunned that they all had feelings for him.

"Of course we do Naruto-kun, I mean look at what you've done for all of us." Shion said with a loving smile.

"Yes Naruto-kun, you've changed all of our lives for the better." Koyuki said with the same loving smile as Shion.

"I couldn't agree more, not to mention you've basically saved all of our lives." Sara gratefully said.

"And because of all you've done for us, we've all basically fallen in love with you and want to be with you." Ryuzetsu told him and Naruto smiled at the lovely women.

"You girls brought me out here, just to tell me you love me?" Naruto asked and they all nodded with loving eyes.

"Wow…..I'm speechless." Naruto said.

"Also Naruto-kun, there's a reason we lured you out here to this private hot spring where no one can interrupt us." Amaru said with a naughty smirk and Naruto smirked as well, now knowing what they all had in store for him as he welcomed Amaru and Koyuki into his lap before he wrapped his arms around Amaru's back and pressed his lips onto hers.

Amaru closed her eyes in bliss at finally kissing the man she had come to love so much and the other's smiled at the romantic scene before Shion and Koyuki came up behind Amaru and both of them cupped her breasts. The two sank their fingers into the ample orbs and kneaded them together. Amaru moaned into Naruto's mouth from the other two women groping her and opened her eyes.

Two sets of blue eyes came in contact with each other and Naruto placed his hands on Amaru's ass. Naruto made Amaru slightly lean back as he placed his mouth on her breast and began to suckle her nipple. Amaru started to moan but Koyuki placed her mouth on hers. Koyuki stroked Amaru cheek as they kissed and Ryuzetsu and Sara took the chance to kiss Naruto on the cheek. He pulled his head away from Amaru's breasts and smiled at the former Kusagakure kunoichi and the former Queen of Roran.

The two slender women seductively trailed their fingers underneath his chin and Koyuki was too focused with kissing Amaru. The scene was quite arousing for Naruto and the lower half of his body confirmed this. Koyuki squeezed Amaru's breasts as they kissed and bounced them about in her hold and Shion assisted her in her groping. Suddenly, the ladies all looked into the water and, even with all the steam coming out it, spotted Naruto's erection. They all moved closer to him and gripped it at the same time.

"Well hello big boy. Who would have guessed that you'd be so well-endowed Naruto-kun." Amaru said in amusement.

"I'll say, it looks like that strength of yours translates in more ways than one." Ryuzetsu lustfully whispered in his ear making him shiver in pleasure.

"Oh you have no idea." Naruto said in a low, husky tone, his eyes darkened in lust.

"Well we'll soon find out now won't we ladies." Koyuki said to the others.

"Definitely." Shion and Sara said as they all stroked Naruto's member. Naruto just smiled as they jerked off and pulled on his erection before he got an idea.

Soon, Koyuki lay on top of Amaru outside the water and they pressed their ample breasts together while Ryuzetsu did likewise with Sara. Naruto lie behind Amaru and Koyuki while licking his lips. Meanwhile Shion licked her lips as she lie behind Ryuzetsu and Sara before proceeding to begin rubbing her fingers on their folds. Naruto started doing the same with Koyuki and Amaru's folds as well.

Amaru moaned with Koyuki as the Snow Daimyo rubbed her tits on hers and smiled down at her. Naruto rubbed both his index fingers on Amaru and Koyuki's clits before beginning to rub his fingers on their folds. He looked to see Shion's fingers enter both Ryuzetsu and Sara's entrances. Ryuzetsu smothered her lips against Sara's and the older woman wrapped her arms around her back.

Naruto started licking Amaru's folds before he began doing likewise with Koyuki. He stirred his tongue on both girl's folds before teasingly licking their clits as he fanned his right hand out where it met Shion's wetness and he began to wriggle his fingers inside of Shion while continuing to lick Amaru and Koyuki's wetness and this somewhat distracted Shion from licking the respective pair of orifices in front of her.

Shion moaned as Naruto's fingers rubbed her inner walls and Amaru pressed her lips against Koyuki's. Light blue eyes met aqua-colored ones as Koyuki and Amaru squished their large assets together in lust. Despite the pleasure her womanhood felt, Shion quit fingering Ryuzetsu's warmth and started licking into her pussy. Shion rubbed her fingers on Sara's clit and folds as her tongue traveled deeply into Ryuzetsu.

Naruto licked Amaru's womanhood while simultaneously brushing his tongue on Koyuki's. Naruto's tongue licked into both women's wetness while Naruto's smoothly moved on their clits and Koyuki's tongue waged war on Amaru's tongue. The sound of Naruto's lover's moaning together was music to his ears and he simultaneously pleasured all of them while his tongue returned to licking both women's innards.

He soon reached a success as all of the lovely women released in similar seconds. He greedily licked the fluids that streamed out of Koyuki and Amaru while Shion did the same with Sara and Ryuzetsu. Naruto finally removed his fluid-covered fingers out of Shion and licked them clean, savoring the taste of all the women's releases.

After that, Naruto sat on the edge of the hot spring with all of the beautiful ladies in the water on their knees. They all gripped Naruto's length at the same time and began to jerk him off like they had done before. Amaru, Koyuki, and Shion stroked Naruto's cock while Sara and Ryuzetsu both bounced and licked his balls. Naruto watched as all five of them leaned forth and planted their tongues on his erection at the same time.

They slowly began licking their way from his shaft all the way to the head of his member and blew on it at the same time. He watched in amusement as they pumped his hardness and shivered as they did so. Amaru was the first to lick the head of Naruto's erection and the others licked the other sides of it. Naruto moaned as saliva covered his hilt and it was stroked at the same time.

Koyuki and Shion made sure to lick the veins of it and Ryuzetsu and Sara constantly kept brushing their tongues on the center of his member. Naruto sat completely still as they pleasured him and Amaru planted her mouth on the head of it and took the top half of it as far down her throat as it would go. He shivered in pleasure as Amaru swirled her tongue around the top of it and stroked it while moaning to stimulate him with her vocal chords.

Next, they all pressed their breasts together on his length and smothered it. Naruto moaned and his face lit up in absolute ecstasy as his member was enclosed in the large valley of flesh and they smirked at his pleased as they all began stroking their breasts on his length. The mounds massaged Naruto's erection and he slowly began to thrust into the cleavages. The girl's tits rubbed Naruto's manhood and he smiled in pure pleasure at the incredibly soft feeling.

Koyuki, Amaru, Shion, Ryuzetsu and Sara all licked whatever of Naruto's member that wasn't in their breasts. Amaru still had her mouth on the top of Naruto's length and swirled her tongue around it feverishly; the taste being so addicting to her. Koyuki kneaded her breasts together and pressed them against Amaru and Shion's breasts.

Ryuzetsu and Sara made her breasts smother on the ample bosoms of the other women and Naruto moaned as they jiggled on his manhood. Naruto thrust his sandwiched manhood between the five sets of breasts and made all five of them bounce on him. He made them jiggle on his cock and Amaru's hot mouth sucked him off while her skilled tongue worked on his cock.

Koyuki made sure her tongue slid up Naruto's enclosed member as much as possible and Amaru's mouth drenched the head of it with her warm saliva. Shion, Sara, and Ryuzetsu pressed their large mounds together on Naruto's hardness and jerked his upward thrusts. While licking Naruto's length and stroking it with their breasts, they simultaneously licked each other's tongues and displayed their lust.

Naruto felt his member twitch inside Amaru's mouth and the women all felt it vibrate. Even knowing what was about to happen, Naruto never stopped pumping his length into the valley of breasts and Amaru continued with brushing her tongue on him. Koyuki and the others carried on licking what was not covered of Naruto's hilt. He finally came into Amaru's mouth and her head moved slightly back as he did so.

Naruto panted as Amaru gulped down most of his semen and she marveled at the taste. She enjoyed the taste of it before she took her mouth off it and some of his semen poured down his member. The other women all took their chance and tasted the remains of it. Koyuki spotted the remnants of Naruto's cum in Amaru's mouth and pressed her lips on hers.

Amaru's tongue met Koyuki's and she allowed the other woman to taste the splatter in her mouth. Naruto watched the show intently as the two ladies kissed each other and kept them together until Amaru was done.

"Well, that was fun." Koyuki said.

"Yep and lucky for us, the fun never stops right Naruto-kun." Amaru said.

"You better believe it." Naruto responded with a smirk before Amaru lay on her back with her knees bent back giving Naruto a perfect view of her glistening wet pink folds before he placed himself on top of Amaru and the others sat back to enjoy the show and await their shot with Naruto.

Naruto began to rub the head of his erect member on her folds to tease her and Amaru whimpered almost as if she was begging him to continue before Naruto slid himself into her folds destroying the inner barrier that marked her virginity in the process. Naruto howled at how warm and tight her innards felt around his cock while Amaru moaned from how big he was and her hips tensed up from the scorching pain she felt from her broken barrier.

Naruto waited until she adjusted to the feeling of being filled for the first time and when he felt her hips relax he drew back and began to vigorously pound into her tight womanhood. Amaru loudly moaned at this and wrapped her long, slender legs around his waist before she began to buck her hips to match his thrusts.

Amaru moaned loudly as Naruto began to pound his erection into her inner caverns and she began to buck her hips in response to his movements. His manhood rocketed into Amaru's pussy and she moaned as her breasts began to jiggle. Naruto's hips charged forward as he thrust into Amaru's womanhood and she responded by bucking her own hips simultaneously.

Amaru blushed and moaned with Naruto as he pounded into her. Amaru's breasts heaved with Naruto's thrusts being the main cause and she wrapped her arms around him. Her jiggling orbs of flesh smothered against his chest and he nuzzled her endearingly. Naruto moaned with Amaru as he pummeled his cock into her core and moaned as the warmth of her pussy surrounded his length.

Amaru began licking Naruto's neck and his crotch repeatedly hit hers. He looked down at Amaru and held onto the redhead's back to hold her close. The redheaded medical apprentice whimpered as Naruto drove his hips forth and his manhood crashed into her body. Amaru brushed her tongue on Naruto's neck and released him to lie back. She moaned as Naruto instantly planted his hands on her breasts and began to knead what he could hold of the mounds.

The perky orbs of flesh bounced in Naruto's hand as he caressed them and this made her moan as her walls became tighter on his throbbing member. Amaru moaned as Naruto smiled down at the redhead as he groped her jiggling mounds. Amaru's hips bucked and grinded Naruto's every move and the redheaded woman whimpered in carnal pleasure as Naruto pounded into her warmth.

By now Amaru had lost all control of her own body and her body shook and trembled with giddy pleasure as she was now being controlled by the blonde jinchuuriki who continued to send his cock jetting into her pussy while continuing to squeeze and tease the redhead's sensitive tits. Amaru gathered what little bit of her senses she had left to crush her lips to Naruto's.

Two sets of blue eyes passionately gazed into each other as the pair kissed. The lovemaking duo moaned into each other's mouths and their tongues instantly met. Naruto and Amaru's tongues met and began to do a lust-fueled battle. Their tongues brushed against each other and licked each other. Naruto took one hand off Amaru breast and he stroked her cheek in a loving fashion.

She placed her hand on the back of Naruto's head and trickled her finger through his hair while also beginning to stroke his cheek. Amaru kept her legs wrapped around Naruto's crotch and he continued to bury his member inside of her entrance. He continued to slam his erection into her walls and they became tighter with each thrust he did. Naruto and Amaru's mutual face stroking never stopped while they worked their hips together in sync and kissed.

He continued to grope Amaru's free mound and she felt her orgasm approaching fast. The blonde male felt his own releasing growing with his cock rubbing against Amaru's walls and she broke the kiss to resume her moaning. Amaru's walls grew tighter thanks to Naruto fondling her breasts and once again pressing them together.

Soon, Amaru and Naruto gritted their teeth as they met a successful release; her walls tightening around his erection and allowed it to flood her womb with his powerful seed. A look of pure ecstasy appeared on Amaru's face, and her eyes turned white as Naruto's semen filled her pussy up and she held onto his shoulders.

Naruto panted with Amaru as sweat poured down their heated bodies. Naruto pulled out of Amaru and sat in the hot spring beside her. Naruto wrapped his arm around Amaru's waist and gazed into her enticing aqua blue eyes. She smiled lovingly at Naruto as she trailed her fingers under Naruto's chin.

"Well that sure was fun Naruto-kun wouldn't you say so?" Amaru asked him.

"It certainly was Amaru-chan. So who's going to be next?" Naruto asked before Koyuki got his attention and told him to follow her as she got on her hands and knees in the middle of floor. Naruto licked his lips before getting behind Koyuki and beginning to tease the dark-haired woman by rubbing the head of his erection on her folds making Koyuki blush in the process. He then gave Koyuki a playful spank before sliding himself into her taking her virginity and beginning to pound into her.

Koyuki closed her eyes in ecstasy while Naruto thrust into her core with his crotch smacking her ass with him holding onto it for great balance. Koyuki moaned and screamed in pleasure at the top of her lungs and her breasts heaved from the power and force of Naruto pounding into her as the sexy Daimyo moaned with Naruto as he sent his hardness into her vigorously.

Koyuki's body followed Naruto's every thrust as her breasts swayed over the couch while she somehow managed to maintain her position despite how much the pounding of her inner walls made her arms wobble for balance. Naruto's waist rapidly smacked into Koyuki's plump ass as she moaned with lust dripping in her voice and she felt her lover place his chest on her back so he could start kissing her cheek.

Naruto cupped Koyuki's breasts as they heaved and bounced them in his hold and he moaned as the dark-haired woman's innards milked his cock. Koyuki loudly moaned at this as she finally lost her balance and fell onto her front with Naruto's upper body still on top of her back while she placed her hands over the male blonde's to assist in the groping and teasing of her breasts.

Koyuki caressed her breasts while Naruto pinched her erect nipples and she felt his length sharply hit her inner walls of flesh while he started licking her neck with his hot tongue and the slender woman only moaned at this as her high amount of lust and arousal only made her insides wetter and that worked perfectly for Naruto as he thrust into the moist area that surrounded his length.

Naruto let out a husky growl at how warm and wet Koyuki felt on the inside, and she moaned at how his cock filled her to her limits as the friction controlled both of their movements with every single part of their bodies swaying with the light blue-eyed woman's ass tapping her lover's crotch as it hit her rear over and over again.

Naruto licked the back of Koyuki's ear and she heavily blushed at how warm his tongue felt on her ear and from the pleasure she felt from his vigorous pounding before he started kissing her lower jaw and she tried kissing him in return but he was pounding into her so much and so good that she couldn't concentrate on him well enough, so she would have to wait before she could try kissing him.

Naruto fondled and rubbed Koyuki's breasts together as they jiggled in his hold while he molded and caressed them intently. Koyuki whimpered in pleasure as she felt Naruto length pummel deeply into her moist womanhood while she kept the position she was in steadily as her creamy ass smacked onto his crotch and he lustfully licked his lips for a moment at the feeling before focusing on licking her lower jaw.

Koyuki moaned with Naruto as he slammed his powerful member inside her core while he drove his hips and manhood forward into the sexy Daimyo while her eyes turned white with ecstasy and she held onto her breasts while her lover helped her grope them in order to make her innards grinding his length wetter than before.

Naruto bounced the mounds in his hands as he caressed them gently with Koyuki's pussy receiving his pounding erection that pummeled into her womanhood and he growled lustfully at how tight his lover felt as he rammed his manhood into her slender form. Koyuki whimpered as she felt herself ready to come at any second and she continued fondling her breasts to increase her chances of having an orgasm by making her pussy wrap around Naruto's raging length.

Koyuki's blush remained strong on her face while she felt Naruto start to twist her nipples in opposite directions and she joined in the teasing of her ample bosom before she let out a loud scream and wrapped her womanhood around Naruto's member causing it to spasm and unleash a strong tidal wave of sperm into her body.

The two young lovers gritted their teeth together tightly as Naruto and Koyuki moved their upper bodies up high in the air, finally allowing Koyuki to turn her head in order for her to send her soft lips pressing against Naruto's as their cum drained down his member. The young lover's sweated as Naruto pulled his length out of Koyuki's wetness and he sat down on the floor to wipe the sweat of his forehead with Koyuki doing the same while sitting next to him.

"Naruto-kun, you truly are amazing." Koyuki said.

"Thanks Koyuki-hime." Naruto said before he turned his attention to Shion and smirked at her and Shion responded with her own naughty smirk. Soon Naruto sat back in the hot springs as Shion straddled him and both gave each other soft expressions as Naruto gripped Shion's waist as she brought down her womanhood onto his erection. His member entered Shion's warmth and snapped through her hymen and Shion's blush deepened at her broken barrier.

Naruto held onto Shion's slender waist and started to pump his erection into her core. Shion began to roll her hips forth and kept her hands on Naruto's chest. Shion moaned with Naruto as she rode him and her large breasts bounced in response to their synced movements. Naruto pounded his cock into Shion's warm and tight entrance. He moaned as her walls grinded his erection and he moved his hands to hold onto her rear.

Shion moaned loudly as Naruto's manhood sharply slammed into her pussy while she continued to roll her hips with her walls grinding him with each thrust. Shion's deep crimson blush never left her beautiful face and Naruto huskily growled at the beautiful blonde priestess riding his cock as she held onto his chest for balance as she rode his cock.

Shion's lust went high as Naruto rammed his length into her body and he continued to grope her plump ass as it smacked his crotch and her ample mounds bounced high. Naruto moaned with Shion as his member collided into her pussy and pummeled into her warmth deeply and the more he groped her ass, the tighter she became on his length. Naruto thrust into Shion's core and she wigged her hips on his stiffness.

Blue eyes passionately gazed into lavender ones as Naruto pounded into Shion and he continued groping her curvy ass. The blonde-haired shinobi moaned and Shion whimpered in pure ecstasy-induced pleasure as she rode him and his stiffness rumbled her innards. Shion held onto Naruto's shoulders and worked her hips in order to grind the member inside of her.

Naruto's member hit Shion's walls and he sat up to press his face against her bouncing breasts. He pressed his lips on her hardened bud and suckled it feverishly. She held onto him tightly and dug her nails into his shoulders. He removed one hand from behind Shion and cupped the breast he suckled. He caressed it and pressed his lips against it.

Shion shook her waist on top and panted lustfully as Naruto plunged himself into her wetness. Sweat poured down Naruto and Shion's temples as they worked their hips together. Shion took her hands off Naruto's shoulders and held his head against her breast. Shion moaned as Naruto heavily slammed his cock into her caverns and her walls were sharply crashed into. Naruto kneaded Shion's breast and used his other hand to squeeze her ass as it hit his lap.

Naruto pumped his length up into Shion's pussy and he moaned at the tight feeling his cock was surrounded with. Soon, Naruto and Shion pressed their lips together and kissed out of lustful passion. Their tongues entered each other's mouths and violently fought; Naruto's tongue being the most aggressive of the two. Shion ran her hands through Naruto's hair and they moaned into each other's mouths.

He thundered his hips forward and sent his cock flying into Shion's innards. He released her ass and finally placed his hand on her other breast. Naruto fondled both mounds and he noticed Shion's innards grew tighter as a result. He rubbed his tongue on Shion's and dominated the kiss. Soon enough, the couple felt themselves ready to come and their lips didn't separate for a second.

Naruto squeezed Shion's breasts a final time before her walls coiled around his cock and squeezed it tightly. Naruto's seed flew out of his cock and instantly found its way into Shion's womb. The couple kept theirs lips together and moaned before finally separating their lips. Shion fell forward into Naruto's muscular chest and he smiled as she rested her head against his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her lower back and held her close. She eventually sat up and smiled at him. She gently placed her hand on his face and began to stroke his cheek affectionately, paying close attention to his whisker marks which seemed to be the most sensitive area of his face.

"Oh Naruto-Kun." Ryuzetsu called out to him as he looked to see the former Kusagakure kunoichi motioning him over to her and he walked over to her and she stood up and he wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist before she slid down onto his cock taking it into her warmth and snapping through her hymen.

Ryuzetsu wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and moaned loudly before he began to thrust into her. The white-haired moaned as she bucked her hips and Naruto held onto her ass. Naruto's cock slammed into Ryuzetsu's warmth and her tight walls grinded it in return. Ryuzetsu's breasts jiggled near his chest as his member rocketed into her womanhood and she placed her head over his shoulder.

The blonde male smiled as he pounded his erection into Ryuzetsu's pussy and her innards grinded his length. It rubbed against her walls and by now, Ryuzetsu's blush covered her entire face. Her eyes shimmered brightly as Naruto's swollen member jetted into her core and her womanhood grew tighter on him.

Ryuzetsu's orbs bounced as Naruto rammed his hardness into her and she moaned loudly. She began licking Naruto's earlobe and he groped her rear before moving his hands onto her breasts. He cupped the perky breasts and rubbed them together as they jiggled. Naruto started licking Ryuzetsu's neck as he toyed with her breasts and caressed them.

He backed Ryuzetsu against the wall of the hot spring as she kept her legs around his waist and the impacts of flesh echoed throughout the room. He pounded his throbbing manhood into Ryuzetsu's core and she bucked her hips as she rode him. Ryuzetsu trickled her fingers through Naruto's hair as he slammed his erection into her entrance and moaned at how tight she felt.

Naruto groaned as he pumped his throbbing cock into Ryuzetsu's wetness and her plump ass smacked on his lap. Ryuzetsu bucked her hips to sync with Naruto's powerful thrusts and he held onto her rear and Ryuzetsu's blush remained strong on her face as Naruto pounded into her inner tunnels and her tight insides rubbed on his erection.

To make Ryuzetsu's warmth become tighter on him, he squeezed the heaving orbs of flesh together and carefully bit into both of them. She moaned loudly as she felt Naruto's member deeply pummel into her wetness and thrash against her walls. Naruto's canines tenderly sank into Ryuzetsu's breasts as he bit into them and groped the orbs. Her eyes closed in pleasure and her lips expanded into an ultimately pleasured smile.

Naruto shook his head as he gnawed the mounds and thrust into Ryuzetsu's warmth. His hips jetted forward as he pummeled his manhood into her warmth and she still countered his mighty thrusts with her hips. He took his mouth off the mounds and pressed his lips against Ryuzetsu's. Bright cerulean eyes were greeted by gray circular ones as their tongues reunited and she rubbed the back of his neck.

Ryuzetsu held onto Naruto as he rammed his cock in her core and she bucked her hips in correspondence. She moaned into his mouth as they kissed and he groped her ample mounds as they jiggled. Later on, she felt Naruto's manhood twitch inside of her body and realized what this meant. She versed hips against Naruto's and their tongues dueled lustfully.

Naruto freed Ryuzetsu's breasts and this allowed her to press them against his chest. He wrapped his arms around Ryuzetsu and held her close to him as he pummeled his rod into her entrance. Their tongues coated one another with their respective saliva and they moaned deeply in their kiss. Ryuzetsu whimpered as Naruto's erection swelled up inside of her and her walls were nearing their release as well.

Finally, Ryuzetsu's warmth clamped down on Naruto's length and it spurted his warm semen into her toned belly. She broke the kiss to moan loudly as Naruto's cum flooded her innards and sprayed out of her. Once he was done, Naruto lowered himself into the hot spring and allowed Ryuzetsu to unwrap her legs from him. She sat in the water and panted with her pleased smile still remaining while Naruto's release drained from her warmth.

Naruto rested in the water before he noticed Sara seductively crawl up to him and grip his member and purr lustfully at him. Understanding what she wanted, Naruto allowed the redheaded Queen to straddle him backwards and he gripped her hips and guided her down onto his manhood and her virginity was no more after that and Sara panted lustfully before Naruto began to pound into her.

Naruto moaned at how tight his lover Sara's warmth was as he thrust his hilt into her tightness while holding on to her curvy hips for perfect balance. Her breasts bobbed and jiggled about while she planted her hands into the water for balance. Naruto's length jerked upright into Sara's warmth and rubbed against her warm walls.

Sara's blush was strong on her face as Naruto pumped his cock into her entrance and she rode him. Despite Naruto's agile thrusts, Sara surprisingly managed to keep up with his speed and shook her waist on his length. It flew into Sara's pussy and she loudly moaned. Naruto groaned as his manhood thrust into Sara's warmth and her breasts heaved repeatedly from his sharp impacts.

Sara wiggled her hips and she whimpered as Naruto's member raged into her slimy tunnels and she felt his cock crash against her womb. His length collided into Sara walls as she kept bringing down her womanhood onto him and the sounds of flesh smacking together one again echoed throughout the hot spring.

Sweat formed on the young couple as they worked their hips together and Naruto couldn't help but notice how much Sara's breasts were heaving before he released her waist and cupped her breasts. Naruto groped and kneaded her jiggling orbs as he plunged his manhood into her arousal and she grew tighter on him with each squeeze and grope of her breasts. Sara whimpered as Naruto caressed her breasts and rammed his length into her.

Sara's face formed true lust as Naruto pumped his cock into her pussy and rubbed her bouncing mounds together. Sara faced Naruto and pressed her lips against his. Violet eyes shimmering with lust locked onto equally lust-filled shining blue eyes as their tongues violently rubbed and clashed against one another as he thrust into her pussy while constantly groping her breasts.

Sara felt Naruto's member twitch and they both knew the end was near. Knowing this the blonde couple continued to make out while bucking their hips in perfect sync in each other's movements while Naruto continued to caress Sara's breasts. His manhood rumbled her walls and he tweaked the hardened tits as they endlessly jiggled about. They moaned into each other's mouths and their tongues wildly soaked one another in saliva.

Naruto and Sara's lust-driven movements came to an end as the latter's tightness enclosed on his length. He groaned into her mouth as countless rounds of his seeds overflowed the insides her womb. Some of their release sprayed out of her entrance and they moaned as loudly as their lungs could manage at this without breaking their kiss.

Both panted as their release oozed out of Sara's entrance and trickled down Naruto's hilt. Eventually, Naruto and Sara separated lips to catch their breaths as she lifted her womanhood off his member. She lie against him in the water and nuzzled him tenderly before the other women all cuddled up next to their blonde lover and he wrapped his arms around all of them.

"Naruto-kun, you truly are a godsend." Sara said to Naruto and the others made sounds of agreement.

"Thanks girls, and thank you all for this." Naruto said before they all got dressed and headed back to Naruto's cabin where they got completely undressed again and climbed into bed together. Naruto kissed each of his new lovers and they all rested their heads on his chest before fading of into the happiest sleep of their lives.

* * *

Well there you have it folks the second installment in my _**Holiday Harem**_ series. I can honestly say that this was the longest one-shot lemon I've ever written and I hope you guys enjoy it since I worked so hard to bring it to you. It was very tough finding time to write this lemon since I've also had to help my 46 year-old mother with getting ready for Christmas and cooking Christmas dinner which my family is hosting this year (P.S: she's an 18 year disabled U.S. Army Veteran with an artificial hip so these kind of things can be tough on her), but thanks to the help of my girl Mya, whose spending Christmas with us this year, I was able to get it done (BTW, I hope you guys loved the opening omake). Now as for the Digimon lemon I was supposed to release today, I don't know if I'll be able to get to it before the year ends with everything I have going on with my mother and since I have my Minato harem lemon to write as well. But don't worry, if I can't get to it now, I'll definitely get to it on Valentine's Day in February. Speaking of Valentine's Day, that's when you'll see the next installment in this series featuring the main females of the series: Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuga, Temari and Anko Mitarishi. Well so long for now and don't forget to read and review.

AND THAT'S THE BOTTOM LINE….CAUSE _**DARKCHILD316**_ SAID SO!

P.S. The dialogue between Naruto and Obito, as I'm sure many of you probably guessed was taken from one of my favorite movies: _**Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi**_.

Also, as I'm sure any true anime fan reading this lemon probably already knew, the dialogue between Naruto and the girls at the beginning of the hot spring scene was taken from the infamous hot spring scene between Ichigo Kurosaki and Yoruichi Shihoin of _**Bleach**_.


End file.
